Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is the seventh season of the Pretty Cure Series. It also has a movie, and has released an opening and ending single, an image song single, the first soundtrack, two full vocal albums, and the second ending single. Plot :Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes During the car trip to her new home, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Moonlight is defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off. It soon turns out to be real, and the fairies appear next to her. They want her to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and collect Heart Seeds in order to prevent the Great Tree of Hearts, the source of all human hearts, from dying. But Tsubomi, unsure of herself, thinks she is unable to do so and refuses. However, an enemy attacks her classmate Kurumi Erika and takes away her Heart Flower. To save Erika's heart, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Blossom. Characters Pretty Cure A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model Bold text'''re Marine|キュアマリン|Kyuamarin}}.' Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into . Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Cure, she turns into Cure Sunshine. . Mascots A fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable. Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her flower tact only for the Snackys to get ahold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. A superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tsubomi's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tsubomi and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. He has an ability to tranform into Mysterious Guy. Coupe was also the one to rescue Yuri after she lost her powers in a fight against Dark Cure. A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. He is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off. Cologne was Yuri's partner, but he died while trying to protect her, Chypre, Coffret and the Tree of Hearts. He tried to encourage Yuri to have companions, something she did not feel she needed. Despite this he stood by his partner, which led to his sacrifce to save Yuri. Desert Apostles Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. The apparent leader of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. Only female of the the three managers of the Desert Apostles. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. She attacks with her hair, which can be used like a scorpion's tail. The third member of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He is a strong narcissist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. The underlings of the Desert Apostles, always hard-working. Cobraja seems to make the most use of them, having them assist him with things such as lighting and photography for impromptu photoshoots during his missions. In episode 39, the leader of the Snackeys, Bossnacky, appears. '''Desert Devil The Desert Devil is a powerhouse in Dune's army. He sends the Desert Devil to a thirving planet full of life, allowing it to turn the planet into an endless lifeless desert. A mysterious woman who has powers very much like those of Pretty Cure, including her own Tact. It is unknown if she is a real Pretty Cure or if she was merely created by Professor Sabaku to resemble and act like one. She has complete heterochromia, her left eye being light blue while her right eye, which she usually keeps closed, is yellow. The main villain in the series. He is very mysterious, constantly keeping his face hidden beneath a mask. He always has Dark Cure by his side. The actual leader of the Desert Apostles, who has been in deep sleep after he was defeated by Cure Flower. Myoudou Academy Fashion Club Kurumi Erika takes it upon herself to restart the Fashion Club, becoming its president. Along with Hanasaki Tsubomi and Myoudouin Itsuki, she eventually recruits the following people into the club. Acting mother for her household, in the absence of her late mother. She joins the fashion club after Erika and Tsubomi (with the help of Nanami's little sister, Shiku Rumi) convince her that she needs to have her own life, too. Others Tsubomi's grandmother, who Tsubomi often used to visit and stay with in the past. She used to be Pretty Cure in her youth, her Cure alias being . Erika's 17-year-old sister. She is a charisma model for a fashion magazine and the source of Erika's complex, as she thinks Momoka is much more beautiful and mature than her. Her best friend is Yuri. Items - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Sunshine has a Heart Perfume which is actually called the Shiny Perfume. - Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Blossom Tact for Cure Blossom, the Marine Tact for Cure Marine, the Moon Tact for Cure Moonlight and the Dark Tact for Dark Cure. Cure Sunshine has an attack device called the Shiny Tambourine, but it is unknown if this is a Flower Tact. - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. Later in episode 33, the lid of the Heart Pot is used by Yuri to transform into Cure Moonlight. - They are born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot. Some can be used for power-ups and calming the mind. Heartcatch Mirage '- is a jewelry box-like item that was used by all predecessors of Pretty Cures. It is extremely powerful and give the Pretty Cures a boost of power, the ability to transport directly to the Tree of Hearts, show one's Heart Flowers and part of the Cure's Super Silhouette transformation. It resides in the Pretty Cure Palace, in which the Pretty Cure who ask for it will have to face the Pretty Cure before them. 'Shiny Tambourine - is Cure Sunshine's main weapon. Different from the Flower Tact, its design is similar to a tambourine shaped like a sunflower. Allows her to use Gold Forte Burst and Shining Fortissimo along with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Locations Myōdō Academy's Junior High School - Tsubomi's school. Kibougahana - The town that Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is set in. Trivia *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' is one of four and a half seasons which do not use a cellphone-like device to transform. It would be four and a half because part of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star uses glowing light sticks (which are the new forms of Choppy and Flappy) to transform. *The mascots in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! look like their partners all the way to their hair accessories. It also brings back the original tradition of depending on the mascots to transform, though Cure Moonlight is the exception as her fairy partner was killed. However the mascots in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! send the Pretty Cures an item required for them to transform, rather than transforming into the items for the Pretty Cures to use to transform. Also Cure Moonlight uses an item similar to Milky Rose when she regains the ability to transform again without any fairy. *It is the third season, following Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Fresh Pretty Cure!, to only have one season so far. *Out of all the Pretty Cure Warriors in this season, Tsubomi is the only Cure to not have her Heart Flower revealed, but many fans speculate that it is the Cherry blossom. *The song "Heart Goes On" by Aya Ikeda and Mayu Kudo is like a theme for Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *When transforming the Cures are covered in shining dresses, whereas other Cures have a shiny body when transforming. Apart from Moonlight, they spray perfume on themselves to gain an outfit whereas all the other Cures had outfits simply appear on them after they activate their transformation devices. *This is the first season to have sub attacks (not including basic attacks such as double punches and kicks like in Fresh Pretty Cure!). *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is the second Pretty Cure season to have flower themes, with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! having a rose theme. *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is the first season in which the very first finisher that the Cures get requires the use of an object, while other seasons get an upgrade item halfway through the series. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' is the single season where the monsters are created by people's feelings. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to show the death of a fairy partner, as well as one Pretty Cure Warrior having her fairy killed. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' had an old picture revealed showing two unknown Cures. This could be a prototype for the season. *This was voted by fans as their favorite Pretty Cure season. *This is the first season to have 3 versions of opening clips. External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hc_precure/ Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://asahi.co.jp/precure/ Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11195 Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeartcatchPrettyCure Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Television Tropes & Idioms *[http://anidb.net/a7285 Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at AniDB *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' at MyAnimeList - Heartcatch.Precure!.488564.jpg|Heartcatch image - 4982608484 a2ac4f17d5.jpg|Heartcatch mirage - Heartcatch Precure! Title Card.jpg - BlueHeartSeedInHeartPerfume.jpg|Marine`s seed - BlueOrTurquoiseHeartSeed.jpg - BluePerfume2.jpg - DarkPinkHeartSeed.jpg - GreenHeartSeed.jpg - Heart.seed.png - HeartPodSeedPlaced.jpg - PurpleHeartSeed.jpg - RedHeartSeedInHeartPerfume.jpg - YellowPrettyCureSeed.jpg - CureSunshineMovie.jpg - Category:Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!